She Wolf
by IvoryDancer
Summary: Bella discovers that her destiny transcends even her love for the long-gone Edward. Her story expands, and so do her walls. Closed off and angry at fate, what will happen when the person responsible for her pain walks back into her life?


**Author's note: Thank you much for checking out my first story Tell me what you thought, even if you hated it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything about it. If I did, I would have made Edward real and he would be MY husband.**

Lies

I wanted to call Renee. I wanted to call her and give her a piece of my mind. I wanted to yell at her, and cry at her, and ask her how she could have done this to somebody she loved. She was _tied_ to Charlie, in a way that used to be looked at as _sacred_. Betraying the trust he had put in her, flighty erratic Renee who forgets to pay her own bills and fill up the gas tank so there were days when we were stuck on the side of the road and weeks when we had to go without air conditioning, was the ultimate betrayal.

But what was probably worse, was keeping it from him, and, eventually, from me. Did she think she could keep her dirty little secret locked up forever? Or, perhaps, had she told Charlie what happened, but not the fruits of the action?

In all fairness, there truly isn't any resemblance between my father and me. I was nearly a physical clone of my mother. The only true difference in our faces is our noses. I had a nobler nose, like you see in paintings of Native Americans. Charlie didn't have my nose, and I had sometimes wondered where I'd gotten it. Now I know. But other than that, I had never had any reason to suspect my mother. Well, other than her personality. Since there was no trace of my father in me, there was no need to ever wonder.

Until now. Now, if I looked at my reflection, all I would see is my father, and the legacy he had handed down to me through our genes. There was no trace of who I thought I was, or who I had been up until now. Now I wasn't sure who I was. This changed everything and nothing. Everything in the sense of how I looked at everyone around me and my duty to protect those I love, and nothing in the way that I couldn't tell Charlie, I couldn't tell Renee that I knew, and nobody else outside the pack could know.

What a horrible way to find out. To have _no idea._To not even _suspect_ that I had been lied to, and then to be shown that nothing in the world is as it seems. That is the last road I would have taken to find out. And now I am suddenly handed this legacy, one that I had never expected or wanted to be mine, and there's no going back, no running away from it. _I wonder if this is what _they _felt like._ _Trapped, helpless, but more dangerous than you had ever felt before. Unable to move forward, unable to go back._ Maybe.

I had never felt more betrayed in my life. Not even his betrayal felt like this. It hurt more, and it was harder to be angry about, because I knew, somewhere deep inside me, that it was coming. I knew it would happen eventually. Lovers were made to hurt you, because nothing could hurt you like they could. But parents… _Parents_ were meant to take care of their children, love them endlessly, and tell little white lies to shelter them from the harshest of their world.

This was no white lie. This was the worst betrayal I could have imagines possible of my beloved mother. My best friend. A betrayal of my trust, and Charlie's trust, and everything I thought I was.

I had been the Police Chief's daughter. That was everyone's reference to me. I was his loving daughter who wasn't good with speaking her emotions, who was shy but had fallen for the most eligible man on campus. I came home nearly every night and made him dinner, I did the chores around the house, and he loved me so much that I knew it would kill him to lose me.

Now, I didn't know if I could let myself be referred as that anymore. I wasn't the Chief's daughter. I wanted to be, was his daughter in nearly every sense of the word, but I could never again look in the mirror and think of myself that way.

I couldn't believe that Renee could do this to me. Did she think of what this would do to me? And everyone else? This was going to hurt everyone I loved. Charlie, especially. And Jake, oh gosh, I couldn't think of what this would do to Jake. Now, even if I had been interested, it would never happen, _could_ never happen.

I mean, it would be _incest._

For some reason, my thoughts came back to him again. Had Edward, being a mind reader, ever picked up on the truth? Had he kept the secret from me too? Somehow, that thought made me want to hurl. Had he seen into Renee's mind and seen what she saw: A product, not of her love for her husband, but a product of her lust for her husband's best friend, while her love for her husband quickly diminished?

That's right folks. My mother, cheated on my supposed father, with his best friend. Billy Black.

And now Isabella Marie Swan was a giant, furry, puppy dog.

"_Bella?"_ Sam's thought invaded my angry thoughts. I looked up from the pool of water at my feet- or rather, paws.

_"Yes?" _I tried to keep the anger out of my inner voice. I had no right to be angry with him. He probably didn't know. Speaking of which: _"Did you know?"_

_"Did I know that you were Billy's? Yeah. Was I sure you would become one of us? No. For your sake, I had hoped not." _

I had to look away from him then. How many people kept the secret from me? _"Does Jake know?"_

_"No. Billy told me, but… We were afraid anybody else would tell you. If you didn't have to know, we wanted to make sure that you didn't." _That didn't make me feel better. It made me feel worse. I was completely capable of handling this… _lie_. _"Why don't you come with me? We'll get you clothing, and I'll show you how to phase back."_

I didn't move.

_"Come on, Bella. You can't stay angry forever."_

_"I'll just be a moment."_

_"Okay." _His pure black form began to melt away. He turned back, before he was out of sight. _"You know, even in wolf form, you're very beautiful."_

I looked back at the doggy face glaring back at me in the water, it's pure white fure made the dark eyes and black nose stand out. My only thought was: _Lies._


End file.
